Where'd You Go?
by LIFE-Anime-DEATH
Summary: When Kaoru has a bad dream about losing Hikaru, it suddenly becomes real, will Hikaru be found?


**Where'd ****y****ou ****g****o?**

**(A/N: My friend has published a series of yaoi and doesn't have an account on Fanfiction but he wants me to publish them for him, I've edited them a bit and added a bit here and there, but I want all credit to go to my friend, he did all of this! Thanks! Please review!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru, Kaoru, or Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**Footsteps echoed down the halls, all of them belonged to Kaoru, who was nearly in tears.**

"**Hikaru?" He asked, opening another door, tears were now falling down his cheeks in torrents. Running to get to the Music Room he stumbled and fell over, a feeling of helplessness clouded over him. Then he heard another pair of footsteps coming his way, he opened his eyes hopefully and saw the black shoes, he jerked his head up, "HIKARU!" He shouted getting up from the floor, but the minute he had grasped his twin's arm the other began being pulled away by some useable force.**

"**Hikaru!" screamed Kaoru as he jerked awake in a cold sweat, his hands were clammy and his heart was racing as if he'd just finished a twelve mile run. He took in a deep breath, and released another, clutching his sheets trying to remain calm. Relived it was just a dream he sighed as he turned to Hikaru's side of the bed only to see the spot vacant of Hikaru's body.**

**Gasping he threw his covers off and began running around the house, checking every room to no avail. With every door, with ever hall, there was no sign of Hikaru. Kaoru felt Fear's hand grip his heart…he was so afraid. What did he normally do when he was afraid? He went to Hikaru…**

**But Hikaru wasn't here…**

**Kaoru continued his search to the school, feeling worse with every step. Kaoru eventually stopped, he collapsed against a wall and cried…eventually he pulled himself together, enough to go the music room. Kaoru, completely dry of tears was still sniffling when he saw a familiar figure in the shadows.**

"**H-Hikaru?" He stuttered out, hoping it wasn't a dream, as he reached forward…his hand went straight through what he thought was his brother, it was simply an illusion, a cruel one at that. He missed his brother, they were two halves of a whole. He missed Hikaru's smile, his mischievous eyes, his soft hair…**

**Sighing, he sat back down, Kaoru tried to calm himself, but he didn't seem able to, "He's got to show up eventually…" Kaoru muttered to himself, "Perhaps he's playing a game…" Then again, they were rich, a fear settled into Kaoru that his brother had possible been…Hostnapped?**

**Several days passed, their customers dropped by over 50% while his happiness went dwindling down to a small 10%.**

**Kaoru went to sleep that night, dreams settled into his mind. He hadn't gotten much sleep in the last week, all of his thoughts fell to his missing brother. That night, Kaoru awoke in a fury, he grabbed for phone and called Tamaki.**

"**H-Huh? Kaoru? What is it?" Tamaki asked, yawning.**

"**I know!" He shouted, " I know where Hikaru is!"**

"**Where?" Tamaki asked, all the sleepiness flying out the window. Though none of the hosts had been quite as depressed as Kaoru, they had all been worried, they called a full-school search. Even the Ouran-Detective Club couldn't discover his brother's whereabouts.**

"**The Zuka club…" Kaoru said confidently, he hung up the phone with that and flew to his closet to get dressed, all of his outfits seemed incompletely without Hikaru, they were always matching in one way or another…**

**When he got there an alarm went off, and the Zuka club appeared before him, holding each other's hands like usual. Kaoru ran for it then everything went black…**

**Waking up, Kaoru realized in a prison, the bars…the cold concrete floor. Then he saw Hikaru…sitting across from him with a worried expression.**

"**HIKARU!" Kaoru exclaimed pouncing on his brother. Tears of joy ran down his face, he had never been happier, or more relieved then he was at the moment. Hikaru looked at his brother's eyes, then, before he could do anything, Kaoru leaned over and kissed him. Hikaru couldn't help parting his mouth, allowing Kaoru's tongue to slip into his mouth, they kissed for what seemed like forever…**

"**Hikaru…" Kaoru moaned, running his hand up Hikaru's shirt.**

"**K-Kaoru, we can't, we're in a cell, we've got to get home…" Hikaru said, right at that moment the cell door clattered open, there stood Kyoya's family staff. They were all armored and very business like.**

"**Hitachiin's we've come to take you back." They said as Hikaru and Kaoru stood, hand in hand, grinning at each other…**

"**HI-HIKARU!" Kaoru shouted in ecstasy, as Hikaru kissed his head roughly, his cock was already inside of Kaoru's tight entrance. Hikaru then withdrew, and jammed back in as Kaoru screamed, repeating the process, Hikaru then withdrew again. Pulling Kaoru up, he kneed licking the other's cock. Kaoru trembled with excitement, his eyes closed, he was completely lost the feeling. They shared another kiss as their tongues twisted together, as if dancing. Hikaru stopped with a moan as Kaoru stroked his cock.**

"**You're so cute…" Kaoru said lifting his fingers which were wet with pre-cum. As Hikaru, grabbed Kaoru's wrist and flipped him over on the bed, leaning over his twin he began sucking on the other's neck.**

"**Kaoru…moan my name…" Hikaru whispered as he licked around Kaoru's neck, sucking on it gently.**

"**Kaoru…I want you inside of me…" Hikaru said standing up, Kaoru stood too. Kaoru had never been inside his brother, only his brother had been inside of him. They sat back down, kissing, as Kaoru snaked his hand around his brother to the back, without any warning, he shoved his two fingers into Hikaru.**

"**KAORU!" Hikaru exclaimed arching his back. Kaoru pulled and pushed his fingers, Hikaru squelched with every movement, thrusting his hips along with Kaoru's fingers. Kaoru grinned as he substituted his fingers with his cock. Kaoru shouted out loud, the rhythm increasing.**

"**H-Hikaru, I'm gonna…" Kaoru moaned as he screamed and released himself inside of Hikaru who did the same. Hikaru laid down next to Kaoru, as Kaoru held his twin…**

"**I love you…" Hikaru said…**

"**I'm never letting you…leave me again." Kaoru said kissing his brother's forehead as he wrapped his arms around and kissed him.**


End file.
